Missing Shooter
by Smarty 94
Summary: When Sharp Shooter ends up going missing, the Autobots initially suspect that Mr. Huge has something to do with it, but quickly learn that someone else is behind the mysterious disappearance. Meanwhile; Lizzinator and Killer Croc join forces in hopes of achieving lots of money from a bank, but Darkwing Duck tries to stop them.
1. Gigatron

At Sharp Shooter's base; his team of Autobots including the Autobot from the last fic were in a hanger sleeping inside their recharge chambers.

The sun shined inside the hanger and the chambers opened up.

Cliffjumper awoke in his pod before exiting it.

He noticed Sharp Shooter's pod was opening up, and that it was empty.

The red Autobot became shocked.

He turned on his comm link.

"General Sharp Shooter, this is your Lieutenant Cliffjumper, come in General." said Cliffjumper.

But he got no reply.

"General come in, do you read me?" said Cliffjumper.

He shook his head.

"Great, the one day he doesn't return a message." said Cliffjumper.

He noticed a pod labeled General Sharp Shooter's weapons, don't touch was empty.

He became confused.

"His weapons are gone." said Cliffjumper.

He is shocked and looked around.

"General Sharp Shooter." said Cliffjumper.

He turned into car mode and started driving around the base.

"General, where are you?" said Cliffjumper.

The group of Autobots looked outside.

"What's Lieutenant Cliffjumper doing?" said Officer Justice.

The new Autobot did some thinking before becoming frustrated.

"I DON'T KNOW!" yelled the Autobot.

Suddenly; green slime fell on the Autobot.

He turned to Cannonball.

"Sorry Demolisher, this thing tends to shoot things on its own." said Cannonball.

Cliffjumper returned to the group and turned into robot mode.

"This is terrible." said Cliffjumper.

"Tell me about it. I just got slimed." said Demolisher.

"Not that, General Sharp Shooter's missing." said Cliffjumper.

The Autobots became shocked.

"WHAT?!" yelled Tri Samurai.

"He could be anywhere." said Cliffjumper.

Navy did some thinking.

"Well, he couldn't have gotten to far since me and Long Arm are still working on the space bridge." said Navy, "He's probably somewhere on Earth."

Everyone nodded.

"Okay, we need to work fast. Tri Samurai, check the entire body of water. Officer Justice, check all of Toon City." said Cliffjumper.

Tri Samurai and Officer Justice nodded before turning into their land vehicle forms.

Cliffjumper turned to Cannonball.

"Cannonball, you and Demolisher will come with me to Bumblebee's base and tell him everything that's going on." said Cliffjumper.

Cannonball and Demolisher nodded.

Cannonball turned into his tank mode while Demolisher turned into a monster truck.

"Alright, let's go." said Demolisher.

Cliffjumper shook his head before turning into vehicle form.

"Why a monster truck?" said Cliffjumper.

The three drove off.

Later; they had arrived at the Toon Manor hanger and told Team Bee everything.

Bee is shocked while Fixit was kissing his wife.

"So Sharp Shooter's missing?" said Bee.

"Well, we don't know that yet, but it's very likely." said Cliffjumper.

Sideswipe did some thinking.

"I'll bet that hamster Mr. Huge had something to do with his disappearance, even though he's in prison." said Sideswipe.

The Autobots turned to Sideswipe.

"We shouldn't be jumping to conclusions." said Optimus.

"Sharp Shooter did steal lots of weapons from that mob boss, am I right?" said Sideswipe.

"Sideswipe has a point there." said Strongarm.

"So therefore, Mr. Huge is our prime suspect." said Sideswipe.

"Until we find out what happened to Sharp Shooter, Mr. Huge won't be tried for any crimes he might have committed in prison." said Optimus.

"But Sharp Shooter couldn't have gotten far. Our new space bridge hasn't been built yet." said Cannonball.

Bee turned to Windblade.

"Windblade, search the entire planet for Sharp Shooter, if you can't find him, return to base." said Bee.

Windblade nodded and turned into her fighter jet mode before flying off.

Optimus started walking off.

"I'll contact the Rescue Bots for assistance." said Optimus.

The other Autobots became confused.

"Rescue Bots?" said Grimlock.

"Rescue Bots are Autobots whose main purpose is to offer assistance to anyone in situations like burning buildings and natural disasters." said Bee.

Grimlock nodded.

"They also have Dino forms just like me." said Optimus.

Everyone became shocked.

"You have a dino mode?" said Drift.

Optimus lifted his right arm up, revealing an Energon patch.

"I'm wearing this thing for a reason." said Optimus.

The Autobots in the area nodded.

Meanwhile on a ship that looked like a Star Destroyer; Sharp Shooter was passed out on an operating table.

The Autobot woke up and looked around the place.

"Where am I?" said Sharp Shooter.

He tried to get off the table, but was strapped down by stasis cuffs.

"And why am I strapped down to the table?" said Sharp Shooter.

He heard a laughing coming and a figure in the shadows.

"It's been a long time Sharp Shooter." the figure said in a voice similar to G1 Megatron.

The figure stepped out of the shadows, revealing that it was a Decepticon with a purple body very similar to Prime Megatron, but had the head of the live action movie version of Megatron, and a Fusion Cannon similar to Animated Megatron, and had the Decepticon insignia on his chest.

Sharp Shooter became mad.

"Gigatron." said Sharp Shooter.

The Decepticon known as Gigatron smirked.

"So, you remember me." said Gigatron.

Sharp Shooter chuckled.

"How could I forget? Gigatron, the one Decepticon I could never kill." said Sharp Shooter.

"Because I ruined all the chances you had." said Gigatron.

Gigatron laughed.

"And thanks to me I finally trapped you." said the evil Decepticon. "And all from a deal I made with an Autobot."

Sharp Shooter became confused.

"A Decepticon working with an Autobot?" said Sharp Shooter.

"Boys." said Gigatron.

Two Decepticons, one that looked like Inferno but with Heatwave's head, and a Dino Bot that looked like a blue Triceratops appeared.

"Yes boss." the Dino bot said in a Kevin James voice.

"Take our friend to the prison control room." said Gigatron.

The Inferno like bot nodded

"Yes boss." the Inferno bot said in an Adam Sandler voice.

The two Decepticons turned off the stasis cuffs attached to Sharp Shooter and grabbed him before walking off.

Gigatron looked outside into space.

"Fear not master, for our wishes shall come true real soon, I shall have control of the universe, and there will be peace between our sides as you wished to have for many cycles." said Gigatron.


	2. Killer Croc

At a swamp; a human with a crocodile like skin condition named Killer Croc (Batman: The Animated Series) was relaxing on a lawn chair.

"Oh yeah, this is what I'm talking about. No Gotham, no Batman, no constantly trying to crush Batman with a huge rock, this is the best way to enjoy a vacation." said Killer

He heard some rocket exhaust, looked up, and saw a spaceship about to crashland on him.

The gator skinned human became shocked.

"Oh crap." said Killer Croc.

The spaceship then crushed him.

Suddenly; a hatch opened up and an exhausted Lizzinator emerged from it.

"Note to self; never steal someone else's spaceship without asking for instructions." said Lizzinator.

"GET THIS ROCKET OFF OF ME!" A Voice shouted

Lizzinator noticed Killer Croc under the ship and pushed the ship off of the gator skinned human.

"Watch where you're sitting." said Lizzinator.

"This is my home you sorry excuse for a Power Ranger Monster that sounds like Terminator." said the Crocodile.

Lizzinator groaned.

"I just stole someone's spaceship to come to this very planet, and you're telling me not to crash on your territory?" said Lizzinator.

"Yes, I'm telling you that." said Killer Croc.

Lizzinator became mad.

"Well excuse me for trying to find someplace to crash." said Lizzinator.

"I can see that." said Killer Croc.

Killer Croc groaned.

"But on top of me?" said Killer Croc.

"I just said that I stole a spaceship and didn't know how to operate it." said Lizzinator.

Killer Croc groaned.

"Now I know how Dorkus Aurelius feels when his house gets destroyed." said Killer Croc.

 **Cutaway Gag**

On Planet Zeenu; Dorkus was relaxing outside his house when a space satellite fell and destroyed his house.

The green alien became mad.

"SERIOUSLY!?" yelled Dorkus, "Can there be one day my house isn't destroyed in some comical way?"

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"You're living out in the open and scaring anyone who comes by." said Lizzinator.

"Not the Girl Scouts. I may be evil but I love their cookies." said Killer Croc. "I'm even a Scoutmaster for a Girl Scout Troop."

Lizzinator shook his head.

"You're a disturbing person, you know that right?" said Lizzinator, "Have you not heard of the Boy Scouts?"

Killer Croc shook his head.

"Nope." said Killer Croc.

Lizzinator walked off.

"I'd better rob a bank and get a home for myself." said Lizzinator.

Killer Croc went back to relaxing but realized what Lizzinator said and started to follow him.

"He's going to need some muscles." said Killer Croc.


	3. Rescue Bots and Maximus Prime

Back on Gigatron's ship; Sharp Shooter was in his cell as harmonica music was playing.

A blasting sound was heard before a thud.

"We told you not to play that thing in here pal." said the Dino Bot.

Sharp Shooter became shocked.

The two Decepticons turned to Sharp Shooter.

"What're you looking at?" said the Inferno like bot.

Sharp Shooter gulped.

"Nothing. Who are you guys exactly?" said Sharp Shooter.

"What's it to you?" said the Dino Bot.

"I'll be dead anyways." said Sharp Shooter.

The bots groaned.

"I'm Blaze." the Inferno bot known as Blaze said.

"And I'm Crush." the Dino Bot known as Crush said.

Sharp Shooter nodded.

"And why're you employed under Gigatron?" said Sharp Shooter.

"Because we wanted to be on the winning side." said Crush.

"And how long's it been since he last abused you?" said Sharp Shooter.

The two Decepticons became shocked.

"What? Why would you insinuate that?" said Blaze.

"I just want to know?" said Sharp Shooter.

Crush became mad.

"For the record, Gigatron has never abused us in his life." said Crush.

"So two hours ago." said Sharp Shooter, "I should know, it's happened to be when I worked with Megatron."

Crush became teary eyed before he began to cry.

Blaze became annoyed.

"Oh come on, don't go crying like that. We're supposed to act tough to Autobots." said Blaze.

"I don't care, he understands me." Crush said before he continued to cry.

Blaze grumbled.

"It's not to late to let it out." said Sharp Shooter.

Blaze then started crying.

"Gigatron killed my entire family and forced me to work for him." said Blaze.

The two Decepticons continued to cry before stopping.

"We good?" said Sharp Shooter.

"Yeah." said Crush.

"Alright, you'll get lots of respect from the Autobots. If you help me escape from this ship and put an end to Gigatron and this mysterious Autobot he's working with, I'll have your Decepticon insignia's changed to Autobot insignia's." said Sharp Shooter.

Blaze smirked.

"Okay, but we can't get you out of here. We can give you info on the mysterious Autobot." said Blaze.

"Alright." said Sharp Shooter.

"This Autobot is a rumored Prime who somehow appeared after the Matrix of Leadership disappeared and intends on achieving peace between our fractions by any means necessary." said Crush.

"What's he called?" said Sharp Shooter.

"He's known as Maximus Prime." said Blaze.

Sharp Shooter became shocked.

"No, it can't be." said Sharp Shooter.

Back on Earth; Fixit was talking to Mr. Huge who was in an orange jumpsuit on his computer.

"Alright, glad to hear that." said Fixit.

"The hit still remains." said Mr. Huge.

"Okay." said Fixit.

He turned off the computer and turned to the Autobots.

"Well, Mr. Huge knows nothing about Sharp Shooter going missing." said Fixit.

Sideswipe groaned.

"Well that's a bust." he said.

"You're still upset at him for freezing you in carbonyte, aren't you?" said Strongarm.

"Don't remind me." said Sideswipe.

Tri Samurai, Officer Justice, and Windblade appeared in vehicle form before going robot mode.

"Anything on Sharp Shooter?" said Cliffjumper.

"Negative." said Officer Justice.

"We checked everywhere. A Farm, a Museum of Weapons, Mexico, The Cub Scouts." said Windblade.

"The weapons museum is perfectly understandable since Sharp Shooter likes to get his hands on military based weapons, but the other places?" said Grimlock.

"Random places." said Tri Samurai.

Optimus activated the ground bridge and six vehicles appeared from the portal.

A firetruck, a police car, a bulldozer, a helicopter, a purple raceing car, and a yellow recycling truck.

The ground bridge deactivated.

"Autobots, meet the Rescue Bots. Heatwave, Chase, Boulder, Blades, Blurr, and Salvage." said Bumblebee.

The vehicles turned into robot mode.

"It is an honor to meet many great fellow Autobots." said Chase.

"How'd the search go on Griffin Rock?" said Optimus.

Heatwave turned to Optimus.

"We searched the entire island, but there was no sign of any other Cybertronian life anywhere, not even any kind of military vehicle." said Heatwave.

Optimus nodded.

"We did our search already, and there is no sign of Sharp Shooter anywhere. Not even the mob knows about his disappearance." said Optimus.

"There are people the mob should never cross." said Strongarm.

 **Cutaway Gag**

In an open field; a construction worker named Bob the Builder was with a backhoe loader named Scoop, a bulldozer/dump truck named Muck, a steamroller named Roley, and a portable cement mixer named Dizzy and they were looking at the entire area.

"Why someone left this job half done. Can we fix it?" said Bob.

"Yes we can." the group said.

"Ain't nobody finishing nothing." said a voice.

The group turned and saw an Italian Mafia boss with two strong guys.

"I'm sorry, who're you?" said Bob.

"We're from the union, and we say; you don't have the equipment for the job." said the Mafia boss.

"We have all the equipment we need." said Bob.

The boss smirked.

"Really, you got a talking briefcase full of a crap load of money over there?" said the Mafia boss.

"No." said Bob.

The two goons approached Bob and started roughhousing him before the Mafia boss kicked Bob in the balls.

A blue cat named Pilchard and a scarecrow named Spud were watching everything.

Spud started laughing.

"Can I play to?" said Spud.

"Sure asshole." said the Mafia boss.

He approached Spud and removed his carrot nose before smacking him across the face, making him turn around till his back was to the boss.

"Hope you like smelling what you ate, because you're about to know what it's like." said the Mafia boss.

Before he could shove the carrot up Spud's butt, Pilchard meowed angrily and leaped on the man before scratching him non stop.

The Mafia boss screamed in pain.

Bob pulled out an electric drill before drilling one of the goons in the head.

Spud grabbed a shovel and started bashing the drill victims head till he was completely dead.

He then started bashing the other guys head, much to Bob's shock.

"Spud, SPUD!" yelled Bob.

Spud turned around and started panting from exhaustion.

Bob smiled and pulled out some goggles.

"Don't forget to wear your safety goggles." said Bob.

Spud smiled and put on the goggles.

"Thanks Bob." said Spud and continued to bash the Mobsters Head.

The mob boss became scared and started running off, but was followed by Roley.

"Wheeeew, rock and roll." said Roley.

He drove over the mob boss before he was crushed to a bloody pulp.

"Now dig these bitches a grave Scoop." said Bob.

"No prob Bob." said Scoop.

He dug a hole as Muck pushed the dead goons over the hole before Scoop pushed them into the hole.

Dizzy then poured cement into the hole.

Everyone started cheering as Spud put his nose back on and sniffed the air.

He became grossed out.

"Ew, New Jersey smells like bad tuna. Can we go home?" said Spud.

"Yes we can." everyone said before cheering once more.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

The Autobots became shocked.

"What, at least the mob now knows not to mess with a construction contractor." said Strongarm.

Everyone was still shocked.

"Ok." said Heatwave.

"But there is something I don't get. How can this Sharp Shooter Autobot just go missing all of a sudden?" said Boulder.

The group did some thinking.

"I have a feeling that Sharp Shooter's more then missing, he's been kidnapped." said Bee.

Everyone became shocked.

"What?" said Blurr.

" _Luitenant Cliffjumper, it's Navy, come in._ " Navy said from the comm link.

Cliffjumper put a finger to his comm link.

"Go ahead." said Cliffjumper.

" _I'm picking up a spaceship hovering over planet Earth with two Autobot life forms on it._ " said Navy.

The Autobots became shocked.

"Sharp Shooter must be one of them." said Drift.

" _Yeah, but that's not what's bothering me._ " said Navy.

The Autobots became shocked.

"What're you talking about?" said Demolisher.

" _This other Autobot life signal I'm picking up seems to be very powerful. Like it's the power of a Prime._ " said Navy.

Optimus became shocked.

"But that's impossible, I'm the last Prime. The Matrix of Leadership is no more." said Optimus.

He then did some thinking.

"Unless the Matrix wasen't destroyed, or it must have been repaired." said Optimus.

Everyone looked shocked

" _Mind if I cut into this comm link?_ " said a voice.

Bee, Strongarm, Sideswipe, Grimlock, and Fixit became shocked.

"Jazz?" said Bee, "Is that you, what're you doing here?"

At Sharp Shooter's base, an Autobot named Jazz was with Navy, Long Arm, and SIlver looking at Gigatron's ship on a computer.

Jazz smiled.

"Same reason this Sharp Shooter's missing. I'm looking for a Decepticon named Gigatron, and a rouge Autobot named Maximus Prime." said Jazz.

Everyone is shocked and Fixit fropped his wife.

"MAXIMUS PRIME!" He shouted.

He went to his computer and looked up Maximus Prime.

On the screen was an Autobot who had the body of Animated Sentinal Prime, but the head of Movie Sentinal Prime.

"Maximus Prime, the only Autobot prisoner on the Alchamor. After Optimus's supposed death five years ago, he became determined to become a prime in hopes of achieving peace between both the Autobots and Decepticons." said Fixit.

He then gulped.

"And there's a rumor that he recreated the Matrix of Leadership illegally." said Fixit.

The Autobots became shocked.

"The Matrix is still around?" said Bee.

"Clearly Maximus Prime shouldn't be in possession of the Matrix, even if it is real or not." said Blade.

"We've got to find Maximus and Gigatron and stop them before they cause damage with whatever they have." said Heatwave.

Cliffjumper turned to Demolisher, Cannonball, Tri Samurai, and Officer Justice.

"Team Sharp Shooter, lock and load." said Cliffjumper.

The five Autobots turned into their vehicle forms before driving off.

Heatwave is mad.

"Lame." Heatwave said.

Bee stood next to Heatwave.

"I thought so to, but it caught on very quickly." said Bee.

"Autobots, transform and roll out." said Optimus.

All of Team Bee save for Grimlock turned into their vehicle modes and drove off.

Heatwave turned to his team

"Rescue Bots, roll to the rescue." said Heatwave.


	4. Monitoring the Bank

At a bank; Lizzinator, and Killer Croc were in tan trench coats looking around the place.

"Exactly what're we doing here?" said Killer Croc.

"Checking the layout. We need to be prepared for what's to come." said Lizzinator.

Killer Croc groaned.

Lizzinator looked around the place.

"There are camera's in every corner of every wall." said Lizzinator.

He then saw a safe with a keypad behind the counter.

"A keypad safe is behind the counter, but it also has some fingerprint technology so that it'll recgonize who is trying to open the safe." said Lizzinator.

Killer Croc smiled

"Cool." He said.

Lizzinator climbed up a wall and on the ceiling before going behind the counter without anyone noticing.

He felt the safe and climbed the wall and ceiling before returning to Killer Croc.

"The safe is made from the same metal that was used to make the Titanic, so it won't do any good against ice." said Lizzinator.

He smirked.

"And I know a Ice Villain to help." said the lizzard monster.

Killer Croc thought of something.

"Ooh, ooh, can I crush things with rocks?" said Killer Croc.

Lizzinator is shocked.

"Seriously?" said Lizzinator.

Killer Croc nodded.

Lizzinator groaned.

"Fine." said Lizzinator.

The two then walked out of the bank.

"We'll need a van to monitor everything from outside and disable the security system." said Lizzinator, "We'll meet here after the bank closes."

The two walked off, but failed to notice Drake Mallard watching them.

He and his adopted daughter and best friend were coming from the movies after seeing Zootopia and the three are shocked.

"We can't let that happen Dad." said Gosalyn.

"Yeah DW." said Launchpad.

Drake nodded.

"Let's get dangerous." said Drake.


	5. Escape

Back on Gigatron's ship; Sharp Shooter was looking down the hallways and noticed a keypad across from his cell.

He scanned it and saw that the numbers 3, 2, 7, and 4 were pressed.

He noticed a lead pipe and grabbed it before using it to dial the numbers on the keypad.

The cell opened up and Sharp Shooter escaped the cell.

However; he noticed a Vehicon aiming a triple barrel pistol like shot gun blaster at him.

"Hold it. What do you think you're doing?" said the Vehicon.

"This." said Shooter.

He grabbed the blaster and punched the Vehicon across the face, causing him to let go of the blaster before being shot in the chest by Sharp Shooter.

The Vehicon fell on the ground dead.

Sharp Shooter ran off.

Outside the ship; a space bridge portal opened up and the group of Autobots emerged from it before the portal closed up.

"See, I told you I can get a space bridge built in no time." said Long Arm.

Sideswipe is mad.

"Yeah, we've heard of that. It took you a week and a half to build it." said Sideswipe.

Long Arm turned to the red Autobot.

"I can also build a home made Autobot without the use of the All Spark. Usually out of recycled parts, which I intend on getting from you." said Long Arm.

Sideswipe gulped.

"I'll never doubt you ever again." said Sideswipe.

The Autobots noticed a hatch on the ship and Long Arm opened it up.

They entered the ship and looked around the place.

"Pretty roomy for a Star Destoyer." said Salvage.

"I know. Where was this from, Star Wars?" The Red Mohawk Autobot asked. "I saw it and Hated every one of them."

"Even the one where Han Solo was-"Bee said before being interrupted by Cannonball.

"DON'T SPOIL ANYTHING!" yelled Cannonball.

"Quite, we need to find Sharp Shooter and take care of Maximus Prime and Gigatron before they cause lots of destruction." said Optimus.

The group nodded before walking off.

With Sharp Shooter; he was sneaking down the halls and ripped the head off of one Vehicon.

He heard some voices and hid at a corner.

He turned on the blaster and held it in the ready.

He jumped out and aimed the blaster only to see Blaze and Crush walking towards him.

The three noticed each other.

Sharp Shooter put the blaster down.

"Oh, it's just you." said Sharp Shooter.

The two Decepticons became shocked.

"What're you doing out of the prison control room?" said Crush.

"I escaped." said Sharp Shooter.

"You need to get off this ship before someone else catches you." said Blaze.

Sharp Shooter became mad.

"Not without my weapons and the heads of Gigatron and Maximus Prime." said Sharp Shooter.

Blaze became mad.

"It's for your own good, return to your cell, give us the blaster, and forget this ever happened." said Blaze.

Sharp Shooter aimed the blaster at Blaze's head.

"Take me to the weapons bay, or I'll end our deal by blowing your head off." said Sharp Shooter.

Blaze is shocked.

"Yeah sure." said Blaze.

The three walked off.

In the weapons bay; Optimus's group entered the room and looked around.

Strongarm noticed Sharp Shooter's weapons and grabbed his main blaster.

"Sharp Shooter's definetly on this ship." said Strongarm.

Blaze and Crush entered the room, but stopped in shock upon seeing the Autobots.

The Autobots noticed the two Decepticons.

"DECEPTICONS!" yelled Cliffjumper.

The Autobots grabbed their weapons, the Rescue Bots grabbed some weapons and aimed at the two Decepticons.

Sharp Shooter got between the two.

"Hold your fire." said Sharp Shooter.

Everyone put their weapons down but Sideswipe accidentally fired and it hits a Bald Eagle.

Everyone became shocked.

"Why was there a bald eagle in this ship?" said Sideswipe.

"No idea, but we can't be blamed for this since we're in space." said Officer Justice.

Everyone turned to Sharp Shooter.

"Why are you helping these Decepticons?" said Cliffjumper.

"I'm helping them to become Autobots." said Sharp Shooter.

Everyone is shocked again and another fire is heard and it hits a Condor.

"Sorry." said Cannonball.

Lots of Vehicons entered the room and aimed their blasters at the group.

"Hold it right there." said one of the Vehicons, "Gigatron wants to see you."

The Autobots became shocked.

Sharp Shooter noticed one of his Gatling Guns and grabbed it before shooting all the Vehicons dead.

He chuckled.

"Still the best aim ever." said Sharp Shooter.

" _What's happening up there?_ " said a voice from a speaker.

Everyone became shocked.

"I've got this." said Crush.

He went to the speakers and turned them on.

"Everything's fine, just a slight weapons malfunction. But uh... everything's perfectly all right now. We're fine. We're all fine here now, thank you. How are you? " said Crush.

" _I'm miserable actually. I wanted to go to Earth and become a movie star like those action cars but got drafted by Gigatron instead_." said the voice.

"That bad huh?" said Crush.

"We've all been there." said Blaze.

" _We're sending a squad up._ " said the same voice.

Crush became shocked.

"Uh, uh... negative, negative. We had a reactor leak here now. Give us a few minutes to lock it down. Large leak, very dangerous." said Crush.

Everyone smacked their faces in annoyance.

" _Who is this? What's your operating number?_ " said the same voice.

Crush became shocked and started stuttering.

Sideswipe pulled out a blaster and shot the speakers, destroying them.

"Boring conversation anyway." said Sideswipe.

Everyone became shocked.

"Didn't you say that you hated Star Wars?" said Silver.

"The only good part in the film." said Sideswipe.

Crush became mad.

"Nice going, now we're going to have loads of Decepticons on us." said Crush.

Everyone turned to Crush mad.

"Why blame Sideswipe for shooting the speakers? You said there was a reactor leak in the weapons room." said Strongarm, "What kind of idiot would put a reactor in a room with lots of weapons in it?"

"What, I was under a lot of pressure at the moment and said the first thing that came to my mind." said Crush.

"By making up a very stupid lie?" said Sharp Shooter.

Crush turned into a Cybertronian that had the body of Boulder, but the head of Grimlock in robot mode.

"Come on, take it easy on me. I'm not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed." said Crush.

"A reactor in the weapons room, what're you nuts?" said Heatwave.

Suddenly; loads of Vehicons appeared and surrounded the Autobots.

"Don't move." said a Vehicon.

Later; they were dragged into a throne room that looked like Lord Zedd's throne room.

The throne turned around, revealing Gigatron who stood up.

"Gigatron I presume." said Jazz.

Gigatron stood up smirking.

"Corrected." said Gigatron.

He turned to Sharp Shooter.

"I'm amazed you were able to escape Sharp Shooter. What you didn't like what I had to offer?" said Gigatron.

Sharp Shooter became mad.

"Not exactly." said Sharp Shooter.

"Huh I even added a oil machine for drinking." said Gigatron.

"The only thing that would have made my stay pleasant would be your head mounted on my hanger wall." said Sharp Shooter.

Gigatron turned to Blaze and Crush.

"Blaze, Crush, I'm very disappointed in you for helping this Autobot guest to escape." said Gigatron.

"We're tired of being bullied by you." said Blaze.

"We want change." said Crush.

Gigatron smirked and aimed his Fusion Cannon at the two.

"That can be arranged." said Gigatron.

"STAND DOWN GIGATRON!" yelled a voice similar to the Sorcerer.

Everyone turned and saw Maximus Prime entering the room.

Gigatron backed away.

"Master." said Gigatron.

Sharp Shooter became mad.

"Maximus. Of all the ways you tried to achieve peace, this really is the most losiest plan you came up with, teaming up with a Decepticon?" said Sharp Shooter.

The evil Autobot laughed.

"You of all Autobots should know that this is the only way piece between both fractions can be achieved." said Maximus.

He turned to Optimus and smirked.

"Optimus Prime, the last Prime and holder of the Matrix. Such an honor to meet your acquaintance." said Maximus.

Optimus is mad.

"Go to hell." He said.

Maximus Prime became mad before walking away.

"Why can't any of you understand that my plan for peace must be achieved?" said Maximus.

"You've killed thousands of Autobots to ensure that peace will happen." said Jazz.

"Those Autobots stood in my way." said Maximus.

He turned back around and aimed a blaster at Optimus.

"Just like this so called Prime." said Maximus.

Sharp Shooter saw a round shield and battle ax very similar to the RPM Turbo ax and picked them up before tossing the shield at Maximus, hitting him in the hand and making him drop the blaster.

The Evil Autobot is mad.

"I should have killed you like I did to your sister and Brother." said The Evil Autobot.

The Autobots became shocked.

"What?" said Drift.

"You heard right. He killed by brother and sister. The day that happened, I swore that I would avenge their deaths." said Sharp Shooter.

"Sharp Shooter revenge won't solve anything. He's a prisoner of the Alchamor, he deserves to be back in his stasis pod." said Optimus.

"No, what he needs is justice by my own hands." said Sharp Shooter.

He charged at Maximus who drew out a sword much like the Turbo Megazords sword and clashed it with the ax.

The two started clashing weapons with each other.

"So, you're using a melee weapon other then your knife. I'm impressed, but all for not." said Maximus.

He then shot Sharp Shooter in the chest, sending him flying far away.

Maximus opened up his chest, revealing the Matrix of Leadership.

The Autobots became shocked.

"It can't be." said Optimus.

The evil Autobot smirked.

"That's right Jerk Prime. The Matrix of Leadership. I should have gotten it instead of my Minicon brother. But No it had to choose him." said the evil Autobot.

"You killed your own brother because he had true wisdom?" said Sharp Shooter.

"He could never understand it. When I killed him, I recreated the matrix to only work for me." said Maximus.

He turned to Gigatron.

"Gigatron, kill the Autobots." said Maximus.

Gigatron smirked and aimed his fusion cannon at the group.

"With pleasure." said Gigatron.

Sharp Shooter pulled out his knife and tossed it at Gigatron, stabbing one of his eyes.

The Decepticon screamed in pain.

"My eye." said Gigatron.

Sharp Shooter charged at Gigatron and bashed him to a wall before removing his knife.

He then used his ax to chop off Gigatron's arm without the fusion cannon on it.

The Autobot then punched a hole in the ship before air started escaping from the ship.

Sharp Shooter cut Gigatron open before removing some type of power cell.

"Let's see you try to fly without your flight cell." said Sharp Shooter.

He tossed Gigatron out of the ship, causing him to fall on the moon.

"HOW DID I NOT SEE THIS COMING!" shouted he Decepticon.

Maximus tackled Sharp Shooter out of the ship and the two started falling towards the Earth.

"This fall will take us both Shooter." said Maximus.

Sharp Shooter smirked.

"No." Shooter said before turning into his fighter jet mode and flying out of Maximus's grip, "Just you."

Maximus groaned before continuing to fall to Earth.

Sharp Shooter flew down to Earth.

"This time, we're ending it the way it was meant to end." said Sharp Shooter.

The Autobots looked at the hole and did some thinking.

"We need to close up that hole before the ship crash lands." said Bee.

"How?" said Blurr, "We don't have anything to close up this thing."

"Nah, we do." said Long Arm.

He turned to Cannonball.

"Close up the hole with ice immediately." said Long Arm.

"What if I shoot out a nuke instead and it destroys the ship and us, huh? I can't even control what comes out of this turret." said Cannonball.

"How about Ice?" asked Sideswipe.

Long Arm smacked Sideswipe in the back of the head.

"You idiot, I just suggested that." said Long Arm.

He was then smacked in the back of the head by Windblade.

"DONT HIT MY BOYFRIEND OR I WILL THROW YOU INTO THE SUN YOU IGNORANT ASSHOLE!" shouted the Kabuki bot

"What, I was making a point." said Long Arm, "Could I help it if I've got lots of smarts to make a Dino Bot wish it was never an idiot?"

"HEY!" yelled Blaze, Crush, and Grimlock.

Everyone turned to Blaze in confusion.

"Why're you upset?" said Tri Ninja.

Blaze turned into a robot very similar to the Dragonzord.

Everyone is shocked.

"That's right, I'm also a Dino Bot. But me and Crush can also go vehicle as well." said Blaze.

Everyone turned to Cannonball.

"Close up the hole." said Long Arm.

Cannonball started praying.

"Please be ice, please be ice, please be ice." said Cannonball.

Suddenly; he shot out lots of ice at the hole, sealing it up.

He became shocked.

"Huh, that actually worked." said Cannonball.

He aimed his turret at a statue of Gigatron.

"I feel like destroying that statue with a torpedo." said Cannonball.

However, he accidentally shot out loads of silly string.

"Scrap." said Cannonball.

"Well look on the bright side, at least you didn't shoot out a nuke." said Long Arm, "And we all know what would happen right?"

Demolisher did some thinking before become very frustrated.

"I DON'T KNOW!" yelled Demolisher.

Soon slime appeared and hits Sideswipe and Cannonball.

"WHY PRIMUS, WHY, WHY'RE YOU DOING THIS TO US?! I DIDN'T EVEN SHOUT THE PHRASE!" yelled Sideswipe.


	6. Foiled Bank Robbery

Later that night outside the bank; a van stopped outside the bank and Lizzinator and Killer Croc emerged from the van.

The two looked at each other before nodding.

Lizzinator looked into the van.

"You guys remember your jobs right?" said Lizzinator.

The villains Lizzinator was talking to were Iceage, and a somehow revived Brainiac.

"What do we look like a bunch of Korean's? Of course we remember our jobs." said Iceage.

"Why am I even here you Ranger Monster?" asked the Superman Villain.

"Computer expert." said Lizzinator.

Brainiac attached himself to a laptop and used it to disable the security system in the bank.

"It's down." said Brainiac.

"Iceage, let's go." said Lizzinator.

Killer Croc lifted up a huge boulder.

"When do I crush people with this huge rock?" said Killer Croc.

Lizzinator is shocked.

"Where did you get that rock?" said Lizzinator.

"Don't worry about it." said Killer Croc.

"If only we couldn't." said Iceage.

Killer Croc put down the rock and punched Iceage.

"Shut up." said Killer Croc.

The three entered the bank and looked around.

"This is easy." said Killer Croc.

He started to walk some more, but was stopped by Lizzinator.

"To easy." said Lizzinator.

Iceage blew some icy wind in the museum and lots of lasers were revealed.

"Lasers. One bad move, and we'll be screwed." said Lizzinator, "So much for disabling the security system."

" _Hold up._ " Brainiac said from the van.

The lasers soon disappeared.

The Robot smirked.

"Better." He said.

The three monsters in the bank walked through the place, but stopped upon noticing a guard was walking towards them.

Killer Croc threw a rock at the guard, knocking him out.

Everyone stared at the crocodile human.

"What? I really like rocks." said Killer Croc.

Lizzinator sighed.

"I can't believe I agreed to this." said Lizzinator.

The three approached the safe.

Lizzinator turned to Iceage.

"Iceage, do your stuff." said Lizzinator.

Iceage nodded.

"Time for Freeze Action." said Iceage.

He blew lots of ice on the safe before the ice started expanding, making the door pop open.

The three saw all the money in the safe and smiled.

"Alright, time to fill the bags." said Lizzinator.

However; a familiar voice was heard.

"I am the terror that flaps in the night." said the voice.

Everyone looked around.

"I am a future Mentor of a Power Rangers Team." said A Voice.

Soon Dark Wing Duck appeared.

"I Am Darkwing Duck." said The Hero.

The three villains became shocked.

"Darkwing Duck?" said Iceage.

"We'd better get Brainiac to help." said Killer Croc.

Darkwing smirked.

"You mean this guy?" Darkwing said before pulling out the severed head of Brainiac.

The three villains became shocked before puking.

Darkwing became shocked.

"Seriously? This is an alien robot, and your puking about his severed head?" said Darkwing.

"That's sick dude." said Ice Age as he shot ice from his eyes.

Darkwing ducked down.

He pulled out his gas gun.

"Suck gas, evildoer." said Darkwing.

However; he shot out lots of confetti.

He became shocked.

"Wait if this is a confetti gun then where's my Gas Gun?" asked the Duck.

At a Kids Party a Clown pulled out a Gun.

"Ok Kids; here is some lovely Confetti." did a Clown.

The kids became excited.

He shot out lots of gas and the kids passed out.

The clown became shocked.

"Shit." said the clown.

Later; he was being pushed into a cop car by two cops.

"But I thought it was a confetti gun." said the clown.

"Tell that to the judge." one of the cops said in an Irish accent.

Back at the bank; Darkwing chuckled nervously.

"Should we try this again tomorrow?" said Darkwing.

The three villains shook their heads.

"ICE HIM!" yelled Lizzinator.

Iceage became shocked and shot Ice at Lizzinator freezing him.

Killer Croc became shocked.

"Dude, that was our boss." said Killer Croc.

"Sorry, that quote from Zootopia always gets to me." said Iceage.

Darkwing tackled Iceage to the ground.

He pulled out a heat lamp and turned it on.

He turned to the readers.

"My heat lamp, never leave without it." said Darkwing.

The Duck laughed.

He leaped towards Killer Croc.

"Alright big and rough skinned, time to go back to the swamp." said Darkwing.

Killer Croc lifted up a boulder.

"Not before I crush you with this rock." said Killer Croc.

"Oh yeah? Well FREEZE RAY!" shouted Darkwing Duck.

He pulled out another gun and lots of ice hit Killer Croc, freezing him, and his rock.

Later; the two frozen villains were pushed into a van with lots of ice in it by two cops as Iceage was pushed into a sauna like van.

"OH COME ON!" shouted Iceage.

A cop approached Darkwing Duck.

"Darkwing Duck?" said the cop.

Darkwing turned to the cop.

"Yeah?" said Darkwing.

The cop held up a bag with Darkwing's gas gun in it.

"Does this belong to you?" said the cop.

"Yep." said Darkwing.

The cop grabbed the vigilante duck and bashed him to the hood of a car.

"You have the right to remain silent." said the cop, "This weapon was at the crime scene of a birthday party and used by a clown."

Darkwing became shocked.

"You're arresting me for allowing a clown to use that thing?" said Darkwing.

The Cop realized the duck was right.

"Good point." said the cop.

He let go of Darkwing.

"You're free to go." said the cop.

"Thank you and how was I to know a clown got my smoke gun?" asked Darkwing.


	7. Death of Gigatron and Maximus Prime

In London; lots of British people were drinking their tea.

Suddenly; Maximus fell on the ground and got on his feet before looking around.

He noticed that the British were to busy drinking their tea to even notice him and scream in fear.

Maximus shook his head in annoyance.

"British people, nothing can distract them during their tea time." said Maximus.

Suddenly; Sharp Shooter landed on the ground before going robot mode in a fighting pose.

"I should have killed you a long time ago." said Sharp Shooter, "Had I known that you'd try to achieve the Matrix, I would have sent you to the All Spark."

Maximus chuckled.

"Kill me, your own mentor? I taught you everything that I know." said Maximus.

Sharp Shooter sighed.

"Yeah, you're right. You taught me everything you know." said Shooter.

He then smirked.

"But you didn't teach me everything that I know." said Shooter.

The Evil Autobot is mad and stepped on a tea cup and a British person saw this.

"Oh deary me, I seem to have lost all my tea." said the Brit.

The two Autobots charged towards each other.

Maximus pulled out a battle hammer much like Animated Ultra Magnus's hammer, and Sharp Shooter pulled out his ax and shield.

The two started battling each other.

"You can never amount to being a Prime." said Maximus.

"Optimus told me that we're all Primes in our own ways." said Shooter.

Maximus is angry.

"ALL THE PRIMES ARE PATHETIC! I SHOULD HAVE BEEN A PRIME!" yelled Maximus.

The two continued to clash weapons with each other.

On the moon; Gigatron got on his feet and looked at Earth.

He clenched his only hand and smirked.

"Time to put my plan to effect. Hopefully, I still have enough power to teleport to Earth." said Gigatron.

Luckily; he managed to teleport to London.

He then noticed the British were busy drinking their tea.

He shook his head.

"Brits." said Gigatron.

He ran off.

With Sharp Shooter and Maximus; they continued to battle each other, but now in front of Big Ben.

Maximus shot the tower before it started to tip over and ran off.

Sharp Shooter noticed it.

"To many human lives are at stake." said Shooter.

He grabbed the tower and tried to push it back into position.

"Don't...you." Shooter grunted.

He managed to push the tower back into position and kept it from falling.

Shooter sighed.

"Whew, that took a lot out of me." said Shooter.

Maximus returned and punched Shooter onto the Westminster Bridge.

"You're willing to protect these humans over Cybertronians?" said Maximus.

Shooter became mad as he got on his feet and turned to Maximus.

"All life deserves a chance, no matter how big or small it maybe." said Shooter.

He then punched Maximus.

"Optimus taught me that." said Sharp Shooter.

Maximus pulled out a blaster and shot Shooter in the chest.

"That poor excuse of a Prime filled your head with lies." said Maximus.

Shooter pulled out his main blaster and shot Maximus in the shoulder.

"He's the best mentor I ever had." said Shooter.

Maximus pushed Shooter to the ground before stabbing him through the back.

"My first target for piece should have been you instead of that so called Prime." said Maximus.

He aimed his blaster at Shooter's head, but was shot in the back by Gigatron's Fusion Cannon.

"Only I shall have the honor of finishing his life." said Gigatron.

Maximus turned around and became shocked.

"Gigatron? You fool, we had a deal." said Maximus.

"I changed the deal you pathetic Autobot." said the evil Decepticon.

He shot Maximus in the hips, crippling his legs.

The Decepticon turned to Shooter.

"Time for a new deal. All I want is to leave Earth peacefully. Besides, who would you be without me Shooter?" said Gigatron.

Shooter stood up and looked at Gigatron before glaring at him.

"Time to find out." said Shooter.

He got up and stepped on a Pay Phone.

Shooter noticed it.

"Eh, who even uses those things anymore?" said Shooter.

He ran towards the Decepticon and pulled out his ax before chopping off his other arm.

The Autobot then kicked Gigatron to the ground before lodging his ax in his head and removing the Decepticon's head with it.

The lifeless body of Gigatron fell to the ground before Shooter put the ax with the severed head of Gigatron down on the ground.

Maximus started crawling away.

"Sharp Shooter, all I ever wanted was to ensure peace on Cybertron. You must see why I had to betray you." said Maximus.

Shooter pulled out his triple barrel blaster.

"You didn't betray me." Shooter said before cocking it, "You betrayed yourself."

He then aimed the blaster at Maximus's head.

Maximus became shocked.

"NO SHARP SHOOTER!" yelled Maximus.

Shooter then shot Maximus in the head before the evil Autobot groaned and was pushed back by the force of the gun.

Shooter shot Maximus once more before he stopped moving as he was dead.

The Autobot looked around and put the blaster on his back before removing the ax from Gigatron's severed head and putting it on his back.

The Star Destroyer landed on the bridge and Optimus, Bumblebee, Grimlock, Heatwave, Boulder, Sideswipe, Windblade, Jazz, and Long Arm emerged from it.

They saw the destruction that happened and the dead bodies of Gigatron and Maximus.

Bee is shocked.

"Seriously? Now how're we going to explain something like this?" said Bee.

"To be fair it's tea time, and that time doesn't stop for another half hour." said Shooter.

"Yeah we all know that British people don't get distracted during tea time." said Sideswipe.

Shooter lifted up a foot.

"I've got a pay phone booth stuck on my foot." said Shooter.

"Who uses those these days?" asked Grimlock.

"That's perfectly understandable." said Heatwave.

Long Arm and Boulder approached the body of Maximus and his chest opened up on its own, revealing the Matrix of Leadership.

Boulder pulled out the Matrix and inspected it before turning to Long Arm.

"Think you can restore this thing to it's original function?" said Boulder.

Long Arm grabbed the Matrix and inspected it before chuckling.

"Of course I can. I make something as hard as making a satellite dish seem like child's play." said Long Arm, "Though I'm going to need some help."

"Happy to oblige." said Boulder.

Sideswipe, Jazz, and Windblade approached the body of Gigatron and Sideswipe picked up the head.

He did some thinking before smirking.

He put a thumb on Gigatron's chin and started moving it.

"Hey, I'm Gigatron, the most greatest and most awesome Decepticon ever in existence. Yet Megatron made me spend three days in my recharge chamber crying like a little bitch." Sideswipe said in a mocking tone.

Everyone laughed.

"I like this kid. He knows how to crack a good joke." said Jazz.

Later; most of the Autobots were at Shooter's base watching Sideswipe's ventriloquist act with Gigatron's head save for Long Arm, Boulder, Navy, and Fixit who were in a hanger working on the Matrix, and Sharp Shooter and Optimus who were looking at the moon.

"You know what makes me very awesome?" Sideswipe said in his mocking voice before going to his real voice, "What Gigatron?" Sideswipe said before doing his mocking voice, "The fact that I didn't think to quit while I was a head."

Everyone started laughing.

Shooter sighed.

"I don't know why I killed my old mentor. He begged for mercy, and I just shot him without any hesitation." said Shooter.

Optimus sighed and placed a hand on Shooter's shoulder.

"As much as I'd hate to admit this, you did the right thing." said Optimus.

Sharp Shooter is shocked.

"What?" said Shooter.

"Maximus disappeared into the Decepticon tunnel a long time ago. He could not have been saved since the powers of the Matrix plagued his sense of judgment." said Optimus, "Killing him was the only other option any of us ever had."

Shooter sighed and walked away with Optimus in tow.

Long Arm, Boulder, Fixit, and Navy exited the hanger and approached the other Autobots.

"After 15 minutes of work, we finally restored the Matrix to it's original function." said Navy.

He put the Matrix down on the ground.

"Time for the new Prime to be chosen." said Optimus.

The Matrix floated up into the air.

Everyone stared on in awe.

"Awwwwww." everyone said.

Awe, not aw.

"Oooooooooooohhh." everyone said.

The Matrix floated to Shooter and he grabbed it.

Everyone became shocked.

"Me, a Prime?" said Shooter.

"The Matrix has chosen the new Prime." said Optimus.

"I killed a Prime in order to get this thing." Shooter said before giving the Matrix to Optimus, "I don't deserve this thing."

Optimus turned Shooter to face him.

"Shooter, you didn't get the Matrix for killing Maximus Prime, you got it because you meet the standards of a great leader. You're strong, brave, compassionate, wise, and courageous, all good traits to being a leader." said Optimus.

He gave the Matrix to Shooter.

"You deserve this thing more then I do." said Optimus.

Shooter turned to his fellow Autobots who nodded in approval.

He nodded as well before his chest opened up.

He put the Matrix in before the chest closed up.

Suddenly; Shooter started glowing and he started to get bigger.

The glow disappeared and Shooter now had a body similar to Optimus's second robot mode body in Transformers Prime but still with the green camo paint job, and had Optimus's very head, but it was green.

Sharp Shooter opened up his eyes and looked at himself.

Everyone looked on in shock.

Shooter looked at the Autobots.

"For I am no longer Sharp Shooter, I am now Silo Prime." Said Sharp Shooter who was now known as Silo Prime.

Optimus walked in front of Silo Prime.

"Silo Prime. As long as you hold the Matrix, will you allow the powers of leadership go to your head?" said Optimus.

Silo Prime shook his head.

"I shall take any suggestion anyone gives me into consideration." said Silo.

Optimus smiled.

"May the Primes and I guide you in times of need Silo Prime." said Optimus.


	8. All's Well That Ends Well

The next day; Darkwing in his Drake Mallard persona, Gosalyn, Launchpad, and Duncan were in the mansion hanger talking with Bee, Grimlock, Sideswipe, and Windblade.

"So let me get this straight. Sharp Shooter was kidnapped by a Decepticon and a traitor Autobot." said Drake.

"Yep." said Bee.

"You get help from some other Autobots." said Gosalyn.

The four Autobots nodded.

"You make friends with two Decepticon Dinobot Triple Changers who became Autobots and wound up joining Sharp Shooter's team." said Launchpad.

"That's right." said Grimlock.

Drake just nodded.

"And Sharp Shooter killed the Decepticon and Autobot in London during tea time." said Duncan.

"Well you can't blame the Brits for not noticing it. Nothing can distract them during their tea drinking time." said Sideswipe.

"True." said Duncan.

"And Sharp Shooter becomes the holder of the thought to have been destroyed artifact called the Matrix of Leadership and is renamed Silo Prime." said Gosalyn.

The Autobots nodded.

"Well, sure beats the fact that I killed a robot and foiled a bank robbery last night. What does that spell to you?" said Drake.

"To me, it spells weekend in Bangkok with two Olympic Gymnists." said Duncan.

Launchpad became confused.

"Bangkok?" said Launchpad.

Duncan then punched Launchpad in the privates.

Launchpad grabbed his privates in pain.

"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH!" yelled Launchpad.

Drake became shocked.

"What were you doing in Bangkok with Olympic Gymnists?" said Drake.

"One time I stole a time machine and used it to travel to the eighties. Turns out it was a much simpler time." said Duncan.

Drake nodded.

"Okay." said Drake.

"And Long Arm found a good use for the remains of Gigatron and Maximus." said Bee.

At Sharp Shooter's base; Long Arm was doing lots of work with the bodies of Gigatron and Maximus.

Several hours later; he stopped and looked at some war hammers, lightsabers, ax's, blasters, and bazooka's he made.

His cheek things glowed green.

"At last, after hours of work, I finally perfected loads of deadly weapons." said Long Arm.

He then started laughing evilly.

"Well, better test these bad boys out." said Long Arm.

He grabbed a war hammer and walked out of the hanger.

Back with Drake's group.

"I'm pretty sure it'll have good consequences." said Sideswipe.

Everyone became shocked.

"Did Sideswipe just make a good compliment about Long Arm?" said Launchpad.

Sideswipe raised his shoulders.

Bee turned to Sideswipe.

"One minute you're hating on Long Arm for being a nerd with a big ego, the next you're saying that hopefully he created something very useful out of two dead Cybertronians?" said Bee.

"Well despite his craziness, he's actually a pretty cool bot. He did fix the Matrix of Leadership. Though I'd probably make a great Prime." said Sideswipe.

Duncan chuckled.

"You, a Prime? Yeah right, no one would take Sideswipe Prime or Slick Prime very seriously." said Duncan.

Sideswipe became mad.

"Yeah, how so?" said Sideswipe.

"Because nobody takes you seriously now." said Duncan.

He pulled out his cell phone and did some texting before Owen appeared.

The obese teen held a fist up and Duncan fist bumped him before Owen walked off.

The Red Autobot is mad.

"Hey, you're not exactly a basket of chocolates." said Sideswipe, "Besides, Optimus did say that we're all Primes in our own way. Also, there are those who would take me seriously."

"Such as?" said Duncan.

He was then stepped on by Windblade.

"The only fighter jet in the group." said Windblade.

Duncan nodded.

Grimlock did some thinking.

"I could go for Grim Prime." said Grimlock.

Everyone just stared at each other.

"That's more worse then Sideswipe as a Prime." said Duncan.

He pulled out his cell phone and did some texting before Owen appeared.

The two teens fist bumped each other before Owen walked off.


End file.
